gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Gleeful
|image = S1e11_gideon_wants_shack.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker (pictured on magazine) "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" (in person). |last = Dreamscaperers (Unreleased),Little Dipper (Last released) |voice = Thurop Van Orman |fullname = Gideon Charles Gleeful |alias = 'Lil Gideon |birthday = 9 years oldDisneyUK's Youtube Channel - See description of clip |occupation = Psychic |alliance = Tent of Telepathy |goal = To get revenge on the Pines family ; To get the Mystery Shack ; To win Mabel's heart} |home = Gleeful residence (Gravity Falls, Oregon) |family = Bud Gleeful (father); Mrs. Gleeful (mother) |pets = Cheekums (hamster) |enemies = Dipper Pines; Stan Pines |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Charm; Magical amulet (formerly) ; Shrinking flashlight (formerly) |quote = "The entire Pines family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!"}} Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known by his stage name 'Lil Gideon, is a self-proclaimed child psychic whose alleged visions have made him famous in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Gideon claims he can read minds, predict the future, and talk to the dead. His Tent of Telepathy is a competitor of Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. Even though he seemed to have a rivalry with Grunkle Stan before, ever since the end of "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he has sworn revenge on the whole Pines family because he thinks they came between him and Mabel. Gideon also has a warehouse, located at 412 Gopher Road. History Gideon is first shown in an advertisement on the back of an issue of Wacky News in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." After Soos shows them the commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test his authenticity as a psychic. They go to one of his shows, even though Grunkle Stan forbids them from going, due to Gideon often causing him trouble. At the show, Gideon meets Mabel, and quickly develops a huge crush on her. He shows up at the Mystery Shack the next day, and asks her if she wants to go to his dressing room so they can do makeovers on each other, an offer Mabel accepted. Gideon then reveals he wants to be more than friends with Mabel; however, she doesn't feel the same way. He manages to convince her to go on a date with him. At the date, he convinces her to go on yet another date with him, after announcing it to everyone at the restaurant they were dining at. Mabel really didn't want to, but many people put pressure on her and she gives in to him. Dipper sees that Gideon had become a problem for Mabel and offers her the idea of him breaking up with Gideon instead of her, causing Gideon to believe that Dipper had come between them. Gideon gives Toby Determined Shandra Jimenez's phone number. In exchange, Toby calls Dipper, telling him to go to Gideon's factory. Gideon confronts Dipper there, and nearly kills him with his amulet. However, Mabel shows up, to tell Gideon that she just wants to be friends, and she sees Gideon trying to kill Dipper. Mabel then formally breaks up with Gideon, and uses the amulet to defeat him. Gideon is then seen leaving the forest saying "this isn't the last you'll see of little ol me." Afterwards, he creates a little playset of the Mystery Shack, planning revenge. It is then shown that he owns book 2. Gideon makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure." He dresses up as a tomato farmer on Pioneer Day and teases Stan by throwing tomatoes at his eyes after Stan insulted Gideon by saying he looks less girly than usual. In "Little Dipper," Gideon is playing with his Mystery Shack set, and decides that taking over the Shack would be the perfect way to get revenge. He first tries to get Stan to sign over the Mystery Shack, but Stan is not fooled. He tries to set termites on the Shack, but Stan smashes the jar and the termites go after Gideons bat and his hair instead. After failing twice, Gideon discovers Dipper's Crystal flashlight, which can grow and shrink things. He shrinks the twins and brings them back to his house. He calls Stan and tells him he has the twins in his possession, but Stan doesn't believe him. Gideon heads over to the Shack while Dipper and Mabel escape. Gideon catches them again and shrinks Soos, believing he was Stan. He then corners Stan in the Maze of Mirrors. Dipper and Mabel tickle his armpit, immobilizing him and allowing the twins to take back the flashlight. Stan then literally kicks Gideon out of the Shack. Soon after, he is paces around his house. His dad tells him he'll get his revenge one day, but Gideon angrily tells his dad that it's not just about revenge; he wants the Shack so he can find something. Gideon is mentioned in "Bottomless Pit!" when Mabel threw all of his love letters into the Bottomless pit. He is even shown on a picture in same scene in the same episode. In "The Deep End," he is seen at the local pool, taking the best spot right before Stan can get to it. Stan's efforts to get the spot back end in failure, even when he sneaks into the pool at night to sit on the deckchair until the pool opens; Gideon, having anticipated this tactic, reveals to Stan that he put glue on the chair. Personality 'Lil Gideon is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. He uses his "cuteness" as an advantage to get what he wants, and admits that people have a hard time saying "no" to him because of it. It seems that he can be kind when he needs to be, as seen with most of his times with Mabel. He is cunning and sly, tricking Stan in "The Deep End" into getting glued to the seat. He speaks with a Southern American dialect. He is spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, selfish, and abusive toward his mother and father, such as throwing ice cream, yelling at them, making a fuss, and breaking lamps. His mother appears to fear him. He can also appear very rude and obnoxious, an example is shown in "Little Dipper", where people are buying cars from his dad and talks behind their backs, and when he shrinks Mabel and Dipper. He is enemies with Dipper because of Dipper getting in between Mabel and him. He is also enemies with the twin's Grunkle Stan, being a competitor towards the Mystery Shack. Appearance 'Lil Gideon is a short, stout kid with white hair bigger than his head. He has an upturned nose, blue eyesAlex Hirsch's Twitter, and three freckles on each side of his cheeks. He wears a cyan suit, black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown polished shoes. He wore a jade amulet on his bolo tie until Mabel destroys it in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". In "Irrational Treasure," it is replaced by a white tie. Also in "Irrational Treasure," he makes his hair curly to look like a "humble tomato farmer." Relationships Mabel Pines Shortly after his first encounter with Mabel, Gideon fell head over heels for her, and continually attempts to get Mabel to return the feeling through various schemes, but to no avail. Despite his crush, Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and her family (whom he views as the only thing standing between a successful relationship). Mabel, on the other hand, finds Gideon to be creepy and unattractive, not to mention totally evil, and despises him and every attempt he makes to enact his vengeance. Dipper Pines Gideon and Dipper are mortal enemies, and are frequently in combat. Gideon sees Dipper and the rest of his family as a threat to be dealt with, so as to get revenge, win Mabel's love, and seize control of the Mystery Shack and its secrets. Thus, he spends his free time plotting and executing complex schemes, none of which succeed. At the same time, Dipper dislikes Gideon just as much and is the frequent victim and stopper of his young enemy's evil plans. Stan Pines For unknown reasons, a rival has existed between Stan and Gideon for years. Business rivals to begin with, their rather competitive personalities fuel their feud further. Gideon wishes to eliminate Stan for numerous reasons, namely to take control of his business and a strange secret it possesses and to remove the "obstacle" to winning Mabel's affection, and he plots day and night to figure out a means of revenge, though he is sometimes satisfied with simply irritating Stan. Stan doubts Gideon's abilities and constantly teases him. Bud Gleeful Though a father traditionally has authority of his son, Gideon's and Bud's situation seems to be the complete opposite: Gideon bosses Bud around and Bud submits without a second thought. While Gideon just utilizes his father as a tool to help him reach his goals, Bud nonetheless loves his son and is willing to do much for him, seeing the boy as "precious." Mrs. Gleeful Due to her son's sinister and intimidating nature, Mrs. Gleeful is submissive to Gideon and fears him, trembling at the mere sight of the young boy. Gideon lacks respect for her and treats her abusively. Abilities Gideon's greatest talents are charm, deceit, and scheming. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he attempts to kill Dipper Pines using lamb shears after he "turned her against him." Later in "Little Dipper," he formulates many plans to exact vengeance on the Pines family, ultimately leading to shrinking them to take possession of the Mystery Shack. He also possesses 2, a prequel to Dipper's 3 ''that appears to contain mainly alchemical secrets, and therefore knows of and has access to many supernatural items, such as a Mystic Amulet that gave him telekinesis (destroyed by Mabel) and cursed Egyptian super termites. Sightings Trivia *He is voiced by Thurop Van Orman, who also voiced Flapjack in the series ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *'Lil Gideon's appearance is based off of Benny Hinn, a famous Christian televangelist who claims to be a prophet. *A picture of Gideon appears on a board in the Gravity Falls theme song, "Made Me Realize." *A variation of "Mr. Pyramid" can be seen on a paintbrush jar in 'Lil Gideon's room at the end of the episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *Gideon's school ID number is 618, which is also The Mystery Shack's address and Alex Hirsch's birthday. *In "Rumble's Revenge," a cryptogram references Gideon searching for an object of some sort. *Gideon is Hebrew for “destroyer” or “feller of trees,” which is fitting considering his archnemesises are the Pines Family. Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Kids